


The birthday surprise

by Batjokespirkylux



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batjokespirkylux/pseuds/Batjokespirkylux
Summary: Basically I was watching vines and saw the one of a guy waking up his friend only to find two of them in bed so yeah I wrote this silly fluff of Alfred and co finding out about Bruce and Jeremiah.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The birthday surprise

The Birthday Surprise 

Alfred had been up most of the night making it. It was almost perfect. A three tiered birthday cake for Bruce. Each tier was a different flavour, and all Bruce’s childhood favourites. Chocolate, vanilla and then, weirdly, fruitcake. Alfred had never understood that boy but even as a toddler he’d loved the least popular of cakes. At least he was a treat at weddings. 

Alfred set about making some breakfast pastries while he waited for the mornings guests to arrive. Selina Kyle had said she’d swing by, and Jim and Lee were already on their way. He was determined that Bruce’s birthday was going to be a good one. The car in the garage was the biggest present he’d bought anyone ever - ever since Bruce had upped Alfreds pay he had wanted to do something nice for him and now he finally had an excuse.

The mismatched family gathered together to bring Bruce his cake - Alfred couldn’t wait to see the horrified look on his face at being woken up before midday after he’d had such a late night working last night. 

Bruce had come back much later than usual - Alfred had given up waiting and gone to bed. Bruce had made a lot more noise than usual, and Alfred could have sworn he heard him shushing someone.   
“I’m surprised you’re up this early, miss Kyle” he teased  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well you and Master Bruce were certainly up late last night- up to all sorts of mischief I’m sure”  
“Uhh I don’t know what you’re talking about I haven’t seen Bruce in like three days”. Alfred frowned.

He hesitated before knocking on the door with the group of friends around. What if Bruce had brought back some girl. That was sure to embarrass him. He smirked and looked at Selina who seemed to have had the same thought. She slammed the door open with a shout “Bruce!!” 

Bruce shot up in bed and pulled the covers over the person beside him. The group shouted happy birthday and then, on noticing the awkward situation, chuckled as a collective. Bruce growled at them to leave and they did - laughing as they left.

“That poor girl probably got quite a surprise” Jim laughed as they sat down for breakfast. Selina chuckled as if she knew something they didn’t.   
“Um. Good morning” Bruce said awkwardly from the doorway.   
“Morning” a slightly mumbled voice joined on. A shock of orange hair made Jim and Alfred stand to alert before they realised it was the other brother. And then they realised he was wearing Bruce’s pajamas.   
“That is a Birthday surprise” Selina mocked.


End file.
